


Mabagal

by chouryeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chouryeol/pseuds/chouryeol
Summary: "Hawak kamayPikit mataSumasabay sa musika"





	Mabagal

**Author's Note:**

> sherkulang huhu first work jsanja enjoy :>>

**COLLEGE PROM**

Hay. Ito na nga ang pinakahihintay ng dalwang magkasintahang Nini at Soo. Araw na ng prom nila. Huling sayaw sa kolehiyo, unang hakbang sa hinaharap. Paggising palang ni Kyungsoo ay nakatnggap siya ng mga texts kay Jongin. As usual, kinikilig si Kyungsoo at nagtipa ng reply. 

**12:00 pm**

6 hours before prom. Nakahilata si Kyungsoo na may face mask sa mukha. Ka-video call niya si Jongin na may face mask din. Casual na naguusap ang dalawa. Naguusap sa mga bagay-bagay. Random things, pero sobrang saya ni Kyungsoo. "By, pag tayo talaga nakapag ipon na, papakasalan kita" sabi ni Jongin na may kumpyansa. "Sige, abangan kita ha" pasagot naman ni Kyungsoo.

**5:30 pm**

Sinundo siya ni Jongin sa kanila at manghang mangha si Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Gayun din si Kyungsoo, sobrang pogi ng jowa niya. Nakarating sila sa venue na bongga at halatang mamahalin. Sabay silang pumasok na magkahawak-kamay, parehong kulay ng suit, at ang maliit na bulaklak sa kaliwang dibdib. _Couple of the Prom_ kumbaga dahil pinagtitinginan sila ng madaming tao at kinikilig sa dalawa.

**8:00 pm**

_Gusto kitang isayaw nang mabagal  
Gusto kitang isayaw nang mabagal_

Niyaya ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sumayaw. Dalwang taong nagmamahalan. Sumasabay sa tugtog ng musika. Magkalapit ang dalwa at nakangiti. May mga bulungang nagaganap na nagpapatawa sa isa. 

_Ito na ang kantang hinihintay natin_  
_Ito na ang pagkakataon na sabihin sayo_  
_Ang nararamdaman ng puso ko_  
_Matagal ko nang gustong sabihin ito_

SInabayan ni Jongin ang liriko, at pagkabanggit niya ng huling mga salita bago ang koro, ay tinignan niya sa mata si Kyungsoo at sinabing "Mahal kita, sobra sobra". Napatawa si Kyungsoo "Parang tanga, line yan sa wattpad eh haha". Nag pout si Jongin na hinalikan ni Kyungsoo at sinabing "Mahal din kita, higit pa sa sobra mo". _Napakaswerte nila.__  
_

_Sa patuloy na pagtugtog ng musika, ang paggalaw ng katawan nila. Parang may sarili silang mundo dahil hindi nila namamalayan na ang tingin ng lahat ay nasa kanila._

_Pag natapos na _  
_Ating kanta _  
_At wala na ang musika_

Sinabayang muli ni Jongin ang liriko, katulad noong kolehiyo palang sila. Kilig, pagkakuntento at kasiyahan ang nararamdaman nilang dalawa.

_Kakantahan ka ng acapella sa iyong tenga_  
_At nanamnamin natin_  
_Ang pagsasama_

Nostalgic. Parang noong prom lang sinasayaw din nila ito. Same feelings, same person. Ngayon nga lang, may singsing na sa daliri nila, nangako kanina sa simbahan, at haharapin ang buhay ng magkasama. 

_ **Jongin Kim & Kyungsoo Do** _

_ **February 26, 2025** _

_ **Forever and always.** _

**Author's Note:**

> hi thank you sa pagbabasa! first time ko magsulat dito ehhee hello :>


End file.
